


Christmas Sushi Dates

by Binkerbell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Sakura and Shisui are so in love it's just too sweet, Sorry Not Sorry, Tenderness, this might rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkerbell/pseuds/Binkerbell
Summary: Sakura and Shisui don't want to do anything for Christmas other than stay home, eat sushi for dinner, and get lost in each others eyes.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Christmas Sushi Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dijyeah for the inspiration over in the ShiSaku discord! I wanted to write this cute and fluffy idea for Christmas, and as promised, here it is! I have so many more ideas than just fluff, so keep an eye out for more stories to come. Like, I have so many plans. My New Year's resolution is to start and finish one of the long ones I have planned. 
> 
> But anyway, let me know what you think! I love kudos, but comments make the world go round! Also, if this makes you scream from pure joy I would love to see it happen so I can scream with you. Because I might have screamed while writing this.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The smell of spiced apples and fresh pine filled Sakura’s apartment with warmth as she sat on the couch, waiting for Shisui to come back with their Christmas dinner. They’d opted to grab takeout from their favorite sushi place instead of making a fancy dinner. _Simplicity wins every time_ , Shisui had told her, small smirk on his face as he’d leaned down and kissed her affectionately on her forehead. The heat in his eyes as he left told her he wanted to do more than just kiss her, but he restrained himself. They needed to eat first. Sakura smiled. It _was_ their first Christmas as newlyweds after all.

Lights dimmed low and festive lights on the Christmas tree twinkling gently against the crackle of the lit fireplace, Sakura took a deep breath, feeling at peace as she held a mug of warm mulled wine between her hands. Yes, it was their first Christmas as newlyweds, but it was also their first Christmas _alone_. Ever since they had announced their engagement a year ago, it had been nothing but planning and craziness until the wedding, which only happened two weeks ago. There was a reason they planned a honeymoon that overlapped with Christmas.

The sounds of the front door unlocking and then opening brought Sakura out of her pleasant thoughts. Shuffling feet made their way over to her, and Sakura could only smile as her heart swelled in her chest as she saw Shisui brushing off snowflakes from his hair as he grinned at her, takeout bag in hand. He was so handsome, and Sakura’s heart still sputtered every time she saw him. She couldn’t believe Shisui was _hers_.

“It started snowing?” she asked, placing her mug on the coffee table and getting up to help Shisui with the food.

He looked so striking, wrapped in the dark red scarf she’d gifted him earlier when they opened presents, fleece-lined leather jacket snug on his form. Matching red gloves covered his large hands as he tried and miserably failed to wipe all the snow off of himself. She giggled as she reached him, her own hands coming up to help brush the errant snowflakes caught in his dark curls he’d missed. She felt his obsidian eyes stare at her as she focused on her task.

“Yeah,” he breathed, setting down the takeout on the coffee table before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Taking off his outerwear, Shisui went back to the entryway to hang them on the hooks by the door and take off his boots before coming back and pulling Sakura down onto the couch with him. Sakura squealed as he peppered her face with kisses, before sitting up and pushing him away. Reaching forward and opening the plastic bag, Sakura started spreading the containers of sushi across the coffee table. With the way the room was set up, the display made for a cozy, cute at home sushi date she knew she’d never want to replicate anywhere else.

“Come on, silly husband of mine,” Sakura smiled at Shisui’s wide grin, “let’s eat. I’m starved.”

“Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?” Shisui said, eyes twinkling as they broke apart their chopsticks and split up the sushi between them.

“Hmm, I don’t know, I could bear to hear it again,” Sakura said, swiping a piece of his spicy tuna and shoving it in her mouth before he could complain. Shisui guffawed and Sakura quickly chewed and swallowed the stolen sushi before laughing herself and taking a piece of her own tuna roll and feeding it to him.

“Even though I married the sneakiest sushi thief in town,” Shisui started, grinning as he grabbed Sakura’s sides and started tickling, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m so lucky to have you, Sakura. I love you.”

Sakura’s heart melted, and she giggled into his touches as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I love you too, Shisui,” Sakura said, heart content.

Soon it was quiet, containers empty in front of them as Sakura and Shisui sat snuggled against each other, watching the fire pop and sizzle. Shisui wrapped an arm around Sakura and pulled her even closer to him, and Sakura sighed and nuzzled his neck. After a moment, Shisui chuckled and rubbed her shoulder.

“We should probably get up, or we’ll fall asleep out here,” Shisui said, leaning forward despite Sakura’s soft mewls of protest. Her dark emerald sweater had bunched to the side, and a creamy shoulder was exposed. Shisui dropped his head to place a kiss on the tempting skin.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Sakura breathily whispered. Shisui, seeing an opportunity, smirked and kissed her shoulder again, lips gently moving up to her neck, then her ear. He nibbled the lobe, and smiled against her as he heard her moan. “Shisui, please.”

“Please what, love?” Shisui rasped, his own heart beating fast as he continued kissing her. He moved back down to her neck and felt her shiver.

Sakura moaned again as his tongue slipped out and Sakura gasped when he bit down and sucked. “Bed, now,” Sakura rasped, pushing him away and standing up.

Shisui chuckled and stood up as well, grabbing Sakura around the waist and lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Sakura screamed out a laugh as her center of gravity shifted, and Shisui all but ran to the bedroom, all while Sakura pounded on his back, begging to be put down, even though she secretly loved the fact Shisui was willing to throw her over his shoulder and have his way with her. A thrill went through her body as they made it to their bedroom and Shisui threw her down. Lowering himself to where he towered over her, arms holding him above her, Shisui’s grin ignited a fire deep in her belly as he leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly.

“I love you, Sakura,” Shisui said, and Sakura could only smile as he leaned down again, this time letting himself fully meld against her. Sakura knew she’d never felt so complete and only thanked the gods she’d found her person as she and Shisui melted into the sheets.


End file.
